


A Love Like War

by victorianvirgil



Series: 12 Days of Christmas (2018) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, and they have a dog, birthday boy!virgil, it's just christmas fluff, modern day AU, soldier!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Roman is actively deployed and can’t make it home for Virgil’s birthday. Virgil holds down the house while he waits (im)patiently for Roman’s return.





	A Love Like War

Virgil watched fat flakes of snow gently begin to hit the window. The sun in the sky grew grey and cold as an impending snowstorm began to form. He averted his gaze back to the dull, blue glow of his laptop screen. He smiled, albeit a bit sadly, at the grainy image of his camouflage-clad lover filling the screen.

“I should be home after the New Year, Virge. I mean, nothing’s for certain, of course, but within the next few months nonetheless,” said Roman, rambling.

“I know, I know, I just can’t wait that long. I want to see you. I miss you,”

“I know. And I miss _you_. But believe me, you’ll be in my arms before you even know it,” said Roman.

“Always such a charmer,” said Virgil, suppressing a small laugh.

“It’s what I do best,” Roman replied. A beat of silence passed between the two of them. “Listen Virge, I’ve gotta go. Oh, and uh, happy birthday, love.”

“Thanks. I love you.”

With that, Roman hung up the call, and Virgil was left in silence, with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. A small puppy- a black lab named Hades- whimpered on the ground next to his swivelling chair. Well, his thoughts and his dog. Virgil sighed. He snapped the top of the laptop shut.

December 19th. Another year older, and another day closer to Christmas. Shit. Five days until Christmas Eve, until the gathering that he only agreed to hosting because he knew he’d be too upset to spend it alone. Logan and Patton were always welcome distractions, to take his mind off of Roman and his desperation to touch him that grew with every passing second. Virgil found himself staring into space, shaking his thoughts away before they bled into some scenario that he wouldn’t be able to indulge in until at least January. Virgil rubbed his forehead, hoping to scrub the stress out of his body.

Virgil planted himself on the floor and began to wrap some gifts that he’d procrastinated. Christmas music played softly from his phone and he tried to make each movement he made, each tear of paper match to the beat of various all too holly jolly Christmas songs. About halfway through wrapping gifts for his sister, Virgil gave up and made himself a coffee. He needed to stay awake and energized. Productive, productive. He had already decided to keep busy, and that’s exactly what he planned to do. But no more wrapping gifts, something else.

Virgil dug out some recipes that Patton’s mother had given to him some time ago- around the time he and Roman had gotten engaged. Virgil smiled as he pulled out some ingredients to make multiple batches of cookies. He’d worry about what to do with them later, but he didn’t really think Patton would say no to homemade cookies, no matter the aggressively large amount. About two and a half trays in, he dropped a chocolate chip on the ground. Hades began to dash towards the fallen piece of chocolate- which could easily kill him. Virgil dove to stop the dog from his sugary grave, knocking flour all over himself and the previously spotless ground in doing so. He snatched the chocolate of the ground, triumphantly tossing it in the trash. He breathes in relief and ruffles the fur on his dog, who just licks his hands in response, oblivious to the reasons for Virgil’s obvious panic. He put a tray in the oven and sat on the floor with Hades, playing with him and scratching him behind the ears. His ears perked up under Virgil’s hands and Hades glanced towards the door just as the doorbell rang. Virgil dusted himself off as best as he could. The flour dusting the kitchen floor was reminiscent of the snow beginning to coat the ground. Virgil shuddered and prayed his vacuum was ready for a challenge. He sighed, knowing how much of the white power covered his body and he really hoped that the people at his door- probably Mormon missionaries- didn’t think it was cocaine.

He turned his doorknob and tugged on it lightly, glancing down at his clothes as he did so. “Hi, don’t mind me I was just…” He glanced up and was greeted with a pair of hazel eyes that he had only dreamed about seeing for God knows how long. Virgil’s mouth dropped open, stunned. A fully uniformed Roman stood in front of him, and Virgil couldn’t move a muscle. He snapped out of his trance as tears stung his eyes. Virgil threw his arms around Roman’s neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Roman’s strong hands gripped Virgil tightly around the waist.

“Hello, love,” Roman said softly into Virgil’s ear. Virgil pulled away, and Roman wiped away his tears. Virgil laughed and pressed his lips to Roman’s gently. He had imagined kissing those lips every night, and they were his yet again. Virgil clasped his hands in Roman’s, and simply said, “hey.” Roman grinned as he entered the house and closed the door. He pushed Virgil’s back against the door and reconnected their mouths. Virgil let out a soft groan as Roman moved his lips down to his neck.

“I love you so much,” Virgil breathed. Roman ran his hands down the other man’s chest, and kissed his lips again with more fire than before. A loud blaring sound tore them apart. The smoke alarm was beeping and smoke was billowing slightly in the kitchen.

“Oh shit, I left cookies in the oven.” said Virgil.

Roman laughed, and went with Virgil to fan the smoke out of the kitchen. The two of them laughed as they suffocated the oppressive noise of the alarm. And even in that chaotic, crazy moment, everything was exactly as it should’ve been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Virgil!! I love my little anxious baby and had to honor him in a fic today even if it was short and absolute trash. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and expect plenty from this account in the future, even if it isn’t from me directly because (say it with me) I’m very lazy. But I haven’t forgot about this account (or that snippet i posted,,,) and you’ll see me again. ;)  
> -mac


End file.
